


I'm so in love with you

by starkrcmanoff



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Déclaration d'amour, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lucas est triste, M/M, Reconciliation, angst (un tout petit peu !!!), franchement jsp quoi mettre comme tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrcmanoff/pseuds/starkrcmanoff
Summary: Lucas est chez lui. Eliott toque à la porte.





	I'm so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par la chanson A Little Respect de Erasure (vous pouvez l'écouter pendant que vous lisez, ça met l'ambiance) et j'ai déclaré que cette chanson était l'anthem de Lucas et Eliott. Donc j'ai écrit un petit truc dessus. Voilà. C'est pas extraordinaire, mais c'est tout mignon et soft, sooo...

I'm so in love with you

 

_I try to discover_   
_A little something to make me sweeter_   
_Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart_   
_I'm so in love with you_   
_I'll be forever blue_   
_That you give me no reason_   
_Why you're making me work so hard_

_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_

_Soul, I hear you calling_   
_Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

_And if I should falter_   
_Would you open your arms out to me_   
_We can make love not war_   
_And live at peace in our hearts_   
_I'm so in love with you_   
_I'll be forever blue_   
_What religion or reason_   
_Could drive a man to forsake his lover_

_Don't you tell me no_   
_Don't you tell me no_   
_Don't you tell me no_   
_Don't you tell me no_

_Soul, I hear you calling_   
_Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

_I'm so in love with you_   
_I'll be forever blue_   
_That you give me no reason_   
_You know you're making me work so hard_

_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_   
_That you give me no_

  
_Soul, I hear you calling_   
_Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

  
_Soul, I hear you calling_   
_Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

_Il était une fois un garçon. Ce garçon s’appelait Lucas. Un jour, il rencontra un autre garçon, appelé Eliott. Lucas et Eliott tombèrent amoureux l’un de l’autre. Mais un jour, Eliott partit, et Lucas était tout seul._

 

**

 

Depuis qu’Eliott était parti, Lucas s’était réfugié dans la musique. Chaque jour, il ouvrait Spotify et mettait une playlist en aléatoire. Chaque soir, il s’endormait avec de la musique en fond. Ça le calmait. C’était sans doute un peu irrationnel, d’avoir soudainement besoin d’un bruit de fond, peu importe ce qu’il faisait. Mais il avait remarqué que s’il n’en avait pas, il se mettait à imaginer des choses, il se torturait avec des pensées tristes et horribles, et il devait dormir. Alors, musique c’était.

 

Lucas était tout seul chez lui. Ses potes étaient à une soirée, lui avaient proposé de venir, mais il ne se sentait pas en forme. Pour changer. Mika et Manon avaient décidé d’aller au cinéma, et Lisa était quelque part. Il s’était donc permis de mettre la musique à fond, et s’était posé sur le canapé, qui lui servait de lit. Il adorait Mika, mais un canapé quoi. Ça lui faisait mal au dos. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Manon avait le droit de reprendre sa chambre.

Il stoppa ses réflexions en entendant les paroles de la musique qui passait actuellement. Et tout lui revint en tête.

_I’m so in love with you_

_I’ll be forever blue_

_That you give me no reason_

 

Les sourires d’Eliott. Ses baisers. Ses mains dans les siennes, leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre sous la pluie, devant le tunnel. Son corps au-dessus du sien pas une heure après, sa chaleur émanant de celui-ci le réchauffant, le faisant se sentir comme chez lui. Ses rires, ses yeux, sa voix. Eliott lui manquait, il lui manquait au point que parfois il n’arrivait pas à respirer, parce que quelque chose manquait. _Eliott_ manquait. Mais Eliott était parti. L’avait quitté, pour retourner auprès de Lucille, deux jours après lui avoir dit qu’il l’avait quittée. Et le cœur de Lucas s’était brisé. Pourtant, il aimait Eliott. Il l’aimait comme il n’avait jamais aimé personne. C’était ça, le pire. Que Lucas aime encore Eliott alors qu’il était parti du jour au lendemain sans lui donner de raison. Lucas méritait mieux. Lucas méritait d’être respecté comme il se devait. Il méritait des explications.

 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son appartement. Il se leva, s’étira, et pensant que ce n’était que Lisa qui rentrait, il ouvrit la porte sans grande conviction. Mais ce n’était pas Lisa.

 

C’était Eliott.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix calme, mais il sentait la colère monter.

– Je suis venu te voir. Il faut qu’on parle, Lucas. S’il-te-plaît, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

– Pourquoi je te laisserais entrer, Eliott ? 

– S’il-te-plaît. J’ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »

 

Lucas soupira, et concéda. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant Eliott entrer. Lui donnant l’occasion de briser son cœur une nouvelle fois. Il retourna s’asseoir sur le canapé, et baissa le son de la musique qu’il avait décidé de mettre en boucle.

 

« Je t’écoute, alors. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

 

Sa voix était sèche, directe, c’était son moyen de se protéger, de protéger son cœur. Peut-être que s’il était froid, il allait ressortir de ce moment en étant encore en état de penser par lui-même.

 

« Je voulais m’excuser. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser comme ça. Les choses sont compliquées, et je pensais qu’en m’éloignant je te protégerais... mais la vérité c’est qu’il s’est passé tout le contraire. J’ai vu ce que je t’ai fait. J’ai vu tes yeux perdre leur lumière, ta joie disparaître pour laisser place à la tristesse et à la peur – d’ailleurs, tu devrais confronter Chloé. Elle n’a pas le droit de te faire ça. Je te voyais au lycée, et je n’avais qu’une seule envie, c’était de venir te serrer dans mes bras, mais je m’en était enlevé le droit. Je n’avais plus ma place auprès de toi. »

 

Lucas pencha la tête sur le côté, observa Eliott un moment. Il était beau. Il était magnifique, cela n’avait pas changé. Il avait cependant des cernes qu’il n’avait pas avant. Son regard était presque vide, comme s’il n’était qu’une coquille, et Lucas se demanda ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il passe du Eliott joyeux qui l’avait embrassé comme jamais sous la pluie au Eliott qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le réconforter, mais non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il allait en ressortir brisé.

 

« Tu m’as abandonné, alors que j’avais besoin de toi. Tu savais que tu étais le premier, que je ne comprenais rien, que j’avais besoin de toi. Je t’ai cru quand tu as dit qu’on serait ensemble parce que tu avais quitté Lucille. Je t’ai cru. Mais deux jours après, je te vois à la soirée en train de l’embrasser, après m’avoir dit que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. »

 

_Oh baby_

_Refrain from breaking my heart_

 

Lucas sentit la colère monter en lui, et bientôt sa voix monta d’un ton.

 

« Je t’ai cru. Tu t’es bien foutu de ma gueule. Et quoi, le lundi, tu viens me parler à la cafétéria comme s’il ne s’était rien passé ? Tu me laisses des dessins où tu dis que je suis ton destin ? Mais si c’est le cas, pourquoi Eliott ? Pourquoi tu étais avec Lucille, et pas avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas respecté ? Pourquoi tu m’as abandonné ? Je n’en vaux pas la peine, c’est ça ? J’étais quoi pour toi ? Un jouet ? Parce que pour moi t’étais tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus, Eliott. »

 

Lucas se sentait fléchir, perdre ses moyens, sa voix trembler. Il était en train de craquer, il voulait pleurer, mais il ne devait pas, il devait montrer à Eliott qu’il était fort, il ne devait pas pleurer. Mais Eliott le regardait d’une façon indescriptible. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, quelque chose qui n’était pas là avant, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu... quelque chose qui semblait rassurant.

 

« Un jouet ? Tu penses que tu étais un jouet ? Lucas, tu es tout sauf un jouet. Tu es tellement plus, tu es... je ne pourrais pas te dire ce que tu es parce que je ne saurais pas quoi utiliser comme comparaison, mais bordel Lucas, tu es tellement plus qu’un jouet ou une personne que j’aurais pu utiliser pour une sombre raison. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, Lucas, c’est la première fois, et ça me fait flipper. Avec Lucille, c’est facile, je la connais et elle me connait, c’est simple. Mais avec toi, c’est tellement plus compliqué, tellement plus profond que ce que j’ai avec elle, et j’ai peur de comprendre à quel point j’ai besoin de toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l’effet que tu as sur moi, Lucas. 

– J’ai quoi comme effet... ? chuchota ce dernier. »

 

Eliott le regarda, prit sa respiration.

 

« Quand je te vois, mon cœur bat tellement vite, et j’ai envie de te toucher, juste pour te toucher. De prendre ta main dans la mienne. De faire en sorte que nos bras se frottent l’un contre l’autre. De te prendre dans mes bras, de caresser tes cheveux, de t’embrasser. Penser à toi me fait sourire, entendre ta voix me fait sourire. Tu es un aimant Lucas, et je ne peux que ressentir le besoin d’être à tes côtés, tu m’attires comme si moi j’étais également un aimant. J’ai du mal à dormir, maintenant, parce que tu n’es pas dans mes bras, parce que je t’ai perdu. J’ai eu envie de pleurer en voyant ta main l’autre jour, et en voyant les larmes dans tes yeux. Je sais que je t’ai brisé le cœur... mais la vérité Lucas, c’est que je me suis brisé mon propre cœur par la même occasion. Parce que je t’aime, et que je ne peux pas être loin de toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où tu es venu chez moi et a joué cette musique au piano. Elle me hante, d’ailleurs, je n’arrête pas de l’entendre, je n’arrête pas de te voir au piano, de voir tes doigts jouer cette musique. Et je suis retourné au tunnel, en pensant que ça me ferait me sentir mieux, mais tout était si noir, si sombre et si froid, parce que tu n’étais pas avec moi, tu n’étais pas là à réchauffer et illuminer cet endroit, alors je suis parti, et je suis venu ici. »

 

Lucas ne savait pas quoi dire, pas comment réagir. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, pas à une déclaration d’amour de la sorte. Et il avait envie de frapper Eliott parce qu’il était un idiot, mais il avait tellement envie de courir dans ses bras et de sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps contre le sien, il voulait simplement se sentir chez lui à nouveau. Mais pouvait-il ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à Eliott, et croire tout ce qu’il venait de dire ?

 

« Tu m’as brisé le cœur. Comment je peux savoir que ça ne vas pas arriver une autre fois ? Comment je peux savoir si je peux vraiment te faire confiance ou si tu vas partir à nouveau ? 

– Je sais ce que c’est de vire sans toi. De te voir vivre ta vie sans moi. Et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

 

_I’m so in love with you_

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? 

– Oui. »

 

Et soudainement, les choses s’accélérèrent. Lucas perdit le contrôle de son corps, il se retrouva dans les bras d’Eliott, avec ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il perdit toute faculté de penser, de bouger. C’était son corps qui contrôlait tout maintenant, plus lui. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux d’Eliott, il caressa ses joues, ses bras, tout ce qu’il pouvait toucher, il avait besoin de contact. Et Eliott, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de répondre au baiser, il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait que vivre le moment présent. Il embrassait Lucas. Il embrassait le garçon qu’il aimait. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux, rien ne pouvait plus lui réchauffer le cœur.

 

Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire. La discussion n’était pas finie, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais pour l’instant, ce n’était pas important. Ce qui était important, c’était que Lucas et Eliott s’étaient retrouvés.

 

_We can make not love war_

_And live at peace with our hearts_

 

Oui. Oui, maintenant ils pouvaient vivre en paix avec leurs cœurs, maintenant ils pouvaient être heureux l’un avec l’autre, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

 

**

 

Il était une fois un garçon.

 

Non. Pardon.

 

Il était une fois deux garçons. Lucas et Eliott. Il se rencontrèrent un jour, par hasard, et tombèrent amoureux l’un de l’autre. Ils se perdirent de vue un moment, mais ils se retrouvèrent.

 

Et Lucas et Eliott s’aimèrent toute la nuit, et plus encore. 


End file.
